But First, Let Me Take a Selfie
by OneLetteredWonder
Summary: Al takes a few more pictures, each one capturing the stranger looking his way. He sighs, he's had enough. He bends his head back over the edge of the bench to smirk at the stranger. "Look if you're gunna keep watching me take pictures you might as well get a better seat." Al winks and the person flushes up even more. 1p x 2p America. Human names used. Oneshot.


When Klaus asked him to go with to the outdoor art festival, Al thought his mute friend wanted to hang out and chill and do friend things, like eat overpriced food and people watch. They haven't had time to just sit and talk together in a long time and Al had been excited to see what Klaus had going on in his life. He didn't expect to be ditched almost immediately upon getting to the gates. Klaus had run off with some loud talking person with red eyes, leaving Al all by himself in the middle of a park surrounded by art pieces. He blinked after his friend with a disbelieving expression. Klaus waved to him excitedly, linking his hands with the red eyed person, and running off. Son of a bitch.

It's not that he minds being ditched. Only a lot. He wishes Klaus could have given him some sort of warning to his plan. He still would have gone with, cause he's a nice person. Most of the time. A little notice to the fact he would be left alone would have been nice. He didn't even bring his headphones to listen to music and ignore everyone around him. How uncool. He and Klaus have been friends for years. Al is bitter. Klaus should know better that he would help in any situation if he can. Even if it meant getting left behind in a strange place without any help. That's totally fine with him.

Al rolls his shoulders, trying to get rid of the last annoyed tension in him. There could be worse places to get lost in. The outdoor art festival is interesting. There are multicolored tents perched as far as the eye can see. The art ranges from sculptures to items created out of spoons and photography and paintings, spanning many different styles and inspirations. It's been so long since he's immersed himself in something 'cultural' like this. He hasn't looked at art in quite some time. He's actually excited.

He starts along the path intertwining the tents. He stops by all of them, looking around and smiling at certain pieces that catch his eye. They are all different in style. He's always liked the many things people can come up with. It's always been interesting to him. There are so many ways and variants to do one task, and it's fun to see how people figure out the right one for them. He passes by a few musicians playing their music. He stops for them longer than the other tents. He buys a few CD's for himself. Music is his favorite thing.

He stops into a few more shops before he notices the owners giving him some odd looks. Al grits his teeth and keeps on his polite facade. It only bugs him incredibly so when people stare at him. He knows why. Al runs a hand through his red dyed hair. He's been changing his hair color since he could afford it. He's done black and blue and purple and pink. His favorite is the red though. He always seems to go back to it. Something about the way it compliments his tanned skin keeps him with it.

He pulls his lip piercings with his tongue. That's probably the other reason he gets odd looks. After the hair dye came the metal. He starts off simple, getting his ears done. Then he went all the way up. He's debated getting his bottom holes gauged for the longest time, never knowing for sure what puts him off at the last second. He got his lip pierced just two years ago, a pair of snake bites looping around his bottom lip. They are his favorites. He can play with them and not seem super fidgety. He rubs at his nose, the ring rubbing against his hand. That's his newest one. He's thinking about getting his tongue done next. Or maybe his eyebrow.

He rubs at his arm awkwardly. There are many people walking about and he's noticing more and more of those looks sent his way. He sighs and takes a seat on a nearby bench. He can see all around him, the booths of art and the food trucks set up. There are plenty of people sitting around and chatting and eating. Al smiles in their directions. He thinks back to Klaus, off with whoever the hell. Al doesn't have many friends. He doesn't mind that too much. It takes a lot of patients for people to be near him and he knows that. He can be violent and testy at times. He's extremely grateful to those who do stick with him though. He knows it's not easy.

He scuffs his black converse against the pavement. His face scrunches up in annoyance. He brings his legs up to fold them underneath him. Maybe that's another reason people steer clear of him. His outfit isn't exactly inviting either. He's got his favorite loose fitting black t-shirt on, the one covered with tiny white skulls with the large one in front. It swallows him whole really. He loves it. It flutters in the wind and makes it easy to hide his muscle. Not that he minds showing off, not a chance, just sometimes he'd rather not be seen as muscular.

Today is just one of those days. Al works out everyday, or he tries to, but it's mostly stretches and endurance type exercises over bulk. He's very proud of his flexibility. He doesn't want to be seen as muscular today though. He wants to be tiny and cute. And dammit he is cute. He ruffles his hair again. Today is just a day to not be so masculine. He gets those days sometimes, where he doesn't want to be the tough rough punk from the street, the way his clothes often picture him to be. It's not his fault that black is a great color that goes with everything.

Somedays he wants to wear skirts, albeit black, but still. He likes the long flowing ones that flare out when spinning in a circle. He likes the cute hair clips that hold back his bangs when he's working on a project. He likes the more 'feminine' clothing style just as much as the rugged style. He feels comfortable in both. He has yet to wear a skirt in public though. Something stops him everytime. The fear of being ridiculed he guesses. The fear of someone seeing him and thinking him weak and trying to jump him. He can handle his own in a fight, but his skirt might get in the way, or worse, ruined.

Al lifts his arms to take a fresh breath of air. The sun is behind some clouds, making it sunny, but not overpowering. He closes his eyes and smiles to himself. He's still a bit sour that Klaus left him all alone, but it is a nice day out. Plus he really should be doing more than just sitting in his room all day. The art festival is a welcome distraction to the undeniable nothing going on in his life. Not his fault the life of a beauty student isn't exciting. It is his fault for not doing things to make it more exciting. He sighs.

He takes out his phone and sends a quick text asking Klaus where he is. He doesn't really care, but if Klaus left him there he's going to be pissed. Al replies to his brother's questioning of where he is as well. Matt always worries, though he tries to hide it as much as possible. He always comes around when it counts though, and that's what matters to Al. Klaus informs him that he's on the far end of the festival making friends with some birds. Al scoffs.

He glances up to the sky. The light is beautiful and soft. He opens up the camera feature on his phone. He finds no shame in taking selfies. He's proud of who he is and what he looks like and there is nothing wrong with having confidence. Besides, how could he not love what the sky is doing? The blue and white are mixing marvelously and he wants a picture. So he's going to take some.

The first few are simple ones of him smiling differently. He takes a few of the tents and art pieces around him so he can remember where he is later when he finds these on his phone in two months. He goes back to taking some of himself again, sillier pictures this time. He sticks his tongue at himself. He pokes a finger at the squishy thing, wondering if piercing would look good there. Probably. He can make anything look good. Except Crocs.

He takes a few more, one or two of the fishy face and others with his nose scrunched up. He takes one or two of himself accidentally laughing halfway through making faces, giggling at how ridiculous he looks. It's hard to keep up a weird face when it's really funny. He blows up his bangs. Everything is picture worthy to him right now. So he takes pictures.

He takes more of the art around him and the tent signs telling people what is inside. He takes some of the people working the food trucks and the food coming out. Most come out blurry with his rinky phone camera, but he doesn't mind. It's all for his amusement anyway. He wiggles comfortably in his seat and scrolls through the picture he just took. Laughing at most of them and even posting a few to some picture sites. He sends the most ridiculous one to Klaus for the fun of it. He's scrolling through when he notices something odd.

In the background of some of his pictures is a boy watching him. Al brings his phone close to scrutinize the picture, zooming in just enough. It's easy to tell the person watched him take pictures, when he scrolls the person's face changes with the face Al is making. Al judges him. The boy has blonde hair and the bluest eyes he's ever seen, even captured on a crappy phone camera. Al see's him laughing in one of the more weird faced ones. He smiles at that. The stranger's smile is beautiful. He bites his tongue. Maybe..

Al goes back to the camera setting and snaps a few more of himself, angling the camera this way and that to see if he can spot his mysterious peeker. He bites his lip in excitement at spotting the person sitting by themselves under one of the canopies set up over picnic tables for food. Al smiles wider when he catches the person glancing his way. Al snaps a slightly flirtatious pic, nearly bursting out in laughter when the peeker flushes up. Al places his head to his phone and giggles. Oh that is just too fun. He takes a few more, each one capturing the person looking his way. Al sighs, he's had enough. He bends his head back over the edge of the bench to smirk at the stranger.

"Look if you're gunna keep watching me take pictures you might as well get a better seat." Al winks and the person flushes up even more. Al bites his lip. He's so excited. This person is ridiculously cute. Those eyes are bluer than he thought and the shy smile he receives is wondrous. The person looks around him then points to himself in question. Al laughs and lifts his head back up. He swivels in his spot and throws an arm over the bench back.

"Who else would I be talking too. There's no one else in my pictures who keeps looking my way," Al snickers and turns back around. If the person wants to come closer they can, he's left it open to them. He peeks into his camera and smirks at seeing the stranger get up from their seat, with a blush on their face as well. Oh Al is loving them already. He puffs up his cheeks like a puffer fish when the stranger takes an awkward seat next to him. Al glances at him, running his tongue over the edge of his teeth. This blue eyed wonder is gorgeous with the shy embarrassed smile on his face. His stranger is wearing regular jeans and a Captain America shield shirt. It looks soft. Al snickers and leans over on them, lifting his phone and taking a quick picture while the stranger is in shock.

"So how you doin' gorgeous?" Al laughs again at the picture he took. He sticks his tongue out like a punk rocker. This time, the stranger joins in, sticking his tongue out as well and winking. Al is all out cackling. He's enjoying the presence of his stranger immensely. The blue eyed wonder coughs a little after the picture is snapped.

"I uh, I'm doing alright, as alright as some can be after getting caught staring," Al runs his tongue over his teeth again when the gorgeous man giggles into his hand. Cute and easy going. He's half in love already. He sits up some and wiggles himself closer to not have to lean on them fully. He can feel the full effect of the person's height now. They are a full inch taller when sitting down, not that he minds.

"Glad you did," Al winks at them again and moves the camera for another picture. They puff out their cheeks together. The stranger can barely hold it, laughing as soon as the phone clicks. Al puts his front teeth over his lip and squishes up his neck. The stranger copies him, only bringing his bottom teeth over his top lip. This time they both barely hold onto their giggles.

"So what's your name sweet cheeks," Al makes a small show of checking out his new friend. The stranger puffs up in a blush that Al loves already. The megawatt smile however, stays on his face.

"Ah it's Alfred," This Alfred faces him and Al gets the full force of his baby blue eyes and sunset smile. He bites his lip to keep from making an idiot of himself. They take another picture with their eyes crossed and tongues trying to touch their noses. Al thinks it might be his favorite.

"What about you?" Alfred asks him, scootching a hint closer. Al eyes him again, a smirk creeping onto his face. Alfred is still smiling, oblivious now to the way Al is looking at him. Not that Al minds. Al tries to go for an innocent baby look in the next picture. It come out looking like he just took all the cookies in the jar. Typical. Alfred however managed to look just like an angel. Who gave him the right to do that.

"My name's Al," He gives Alfred a flirtatious smile, causing him to getting a bit pink in the cheeks. Al snickers and goes to take another picture, or two, or ten. He and Alfred change the angle and filters a few times, nothing too fancy, always making stupid faces though. It's some of the most simple fun Al has had in a while. He sends a stupid one to Klaus because he can. When he gets a response back, it's Klaus and his red-eyed friend making equally ridiculous faces.

"Are you here with anybody?" Alfred asks when Al puts his phone back in his pocket. His random urge to photograph everything has passed. He hums low at the question, giving Alfred a once over.

"I came with a friend but they ditched me for someone else, no big deal. "Al shrugs his shoulders. He's not so upset anymore that Klaus left him behind. He had fun by himself walking around, and he sure is enjoying the company of his stranger. Alfred scowls at the ground.

"They left you? That's not very nice.." Al laughs at the sadness in Alfred's tone. It's not the first time he's been ditched, and it won't be the last. He's not going to let this be the time it truly pushes him over the edge.

"It's alright I don't mind. Besides," Al takes a chance. He moves the last bit closer to Alfred, making their sides touch together. Alfred blinks wide eyed at him. Al smirks. "I got to meet you because of it," He coos. He bites his lip in enjoyment at the flustered expression on Alfred's face. He really does like flirting. It's fun and who knows the kind of people you'll meet. True, golden boy scout types usually don't do it for him. Mainly because those kinds of people tend to stay far away from him and treat him unfairly when they meet. Alfred doesn't seem to be put off by his demeanor. It makes him happy really.

"Well, yeah, I guess, that's true, yeah." Alfred smiles as he stumbles over his words. Al ignores the bubble in excitement that Alfred didn't pull away from him. They sit close together for another minute or two, just enjoying each other's company. Al gets bored though, wanting to see the rest of the festival before Klaus tells him they're going. He doesn't have to leave with his friend, but it'll be a chance for him to ask about the person he ran off with.

"Well gorgeous, I'm going to keep walking around," Al stands and picks up his bag of CDs. He wiggles a little to get out the tension of sitting. Alfred stands quickly in front of him. Al blinks wide eyed at him. Alfred suddenly get flustered.

"Well, I, uhm. I have nothing to do right now. If you want, we could, talk, some more." Al is swooning over the hopeful smile Alfred is giving him. He chuckles and waves him along. Alfred brightens up and falls in step with him. They meander throughout the shops. Al is a little miffed that the shops owners seem to be more open to him now that Alfred is with him. He lets it go though. He scoffs to himself. If he dressed like a girl they probably wouldn't care about his piercings as much. Alfred gives him an expectant look.

"What?" Al scrunches up his face in confusion. Alfred returns his look.

"You made a noise. What are you thinking?" Alfred comes up to him, smiling brightly. Al clenches his jaw tight underneath a strained smile. He can't really tell Alfred why he made a noise. Can he? Not like it'll matter. Alfred is a simple companion for the day. That's all. Al huffs and continues to walk on. Alfred follows with puppy dog eyes, begging to know what Al isn't telling him.

"It's something stupid," Al says, trying to make his smile as real as possible. He's panicking just a little. Sure he and Alfred may only speak this one day, but it'll still suck if Alfred freaks out on him. Alfred sticks his tongue out playfully.

"Oh come on, try me." Al snickers at that. Oh he would try Alfred if he could. He glances skeptically at his new friend. Alfred's eyes are bright and understanding. Al sighs.

"I was just thinking that, those shop owners wouldn't give me weird looks if I was dressed as a girl," he shrugs, forcing a smirk on his face. He walks on, ignoring the silence from Alfred. He's braced himself for rejection at this point.

"That'd be pretty cute actually." He can't help the surprised smile on his face. He turns to Alfred. Alfred has his face twisted up in thought, gazing at the sky. He peeks at Al and smiles widely. Oh there is no way Al isn't getting this guys number.

"I do that sometimes."

"Really?!" Al has to stop and giggle at the excitement in Alfred's voice. Alfred is rubbing at his arms with a sheepish smile at his outburst. Al wipes a tear from his eyes and nabs Alfred's hand, pulling him on.

"Tell you what darling," He flashes a furiously blushing Alfred and flirtatious smile. "You pick me up tomorrow for a date and I'll wear one for you." He winks. Alfred blinks curiously for a second, then his face brightens like the sun. Alfred laces their fingers together and Al doesn't bother to fight the smug look on his face. Picking someone up in an art festival sounds better than a club or something. So it can't be all that bad. They walk through the rest of the fair getting to the end way sooner than either really would have liked. Al smirks and tugs him back through the maze of tents again. No point in wasting the sunlight.

They settle down on a bench again when food is calling their names. Al tries hard not to cringe at Alfred eating a burger. He's not all into the meat scene, sticking to veggies is more of his thing. He chooses not to make any nasty comments. They can get into a food debate later. Right now Al is just having fun with Alfred around. It's after they finish lunch does Klaus text him, asking about his whereabouts. Al sticks his tongue out maturely at the device. He informs Klaus of his position.

"I might be leaving soon lovebug," Al settles down into Alfred, resting his head against Alfred's shoulder. He doesn't want to leave just yet. He's comfortable right where he is. Alfred leans his head down against his. Al takes out his phone once again. He takes a few simple pictures of the two of them together being cute.

"Put your number in," He commands, handing over his device. Alfred taps in his number. Al sends him a few of the pictures they took that day, mostly his favorites. They sit like that until Al sees Klaus through the mess of people. He stands up and blows a kiss to Alfred still on the bench. Alfred puffs up in embarrassment, but smiles at him, catching the kiss in his hand. Al smiles to himself as he meets Klaus halfway. He watches carefully as Klaus apologizes and explains who he ran off with. Some kid named Gilbert he met a few days ago.

"Oh sounds fun~" Al teases, bumping Klaus with his shoulder. Klaus scolds him, asking how his day went. Al smirks to himself.

"I got a date~" he sings out. Klaus immediately pushes at him, begging for details. Al has no problem describing the golden boy he happened to meet. He shows Klaus a few of the pictures they took, making his mute friend chuckle silently. Al smiles fondly at the pictures on his phone. He never thought he'd meet someone like Alfred out at an art festival. Not that he's complaining. He smirks when a text from Alfred comes in, asking him where he lives so Alfred can pick him up for their date. Al places his phone to his lips. What a cutie. Klaus teases him a little. Al doesn't really mind. He's too busy thinking of how Alfred's jaw will drop when he wears that sailor styled dress.

* * *

 **AN:** Boys in skirts? Yes. Hope you enjoyed~

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia ain't no belong to me.

 **Photo Credit:** Opalustre on tumblr.


End file.
